G O A L
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Sasuke, seorang gigolo yang suatu hari disewa Akatsuki. Bagaimana aksinya 'bermain' bersama tim kesebelasan sepak bola itu? YAOI, 12some, AkatsukiXSasuke. Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dibaca! XP Hanya ajang senang-senang untuk sasUKE Lovers! Enjoy... XD


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Title: G O A L

Rated: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: Akatsuki x Sasuke

Summary: Sasuke, seorang gigolo yang suatu hari disewa Akatsuki. Bagaimana aksinya 'bermain' bersama tim kesebelasan sepak bola itu?

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, 12some. Hanya ajang senang-senang untuk sasUKE Lovers! Jadi bagi yang anti sasUKE saya sarankan tidak membaca! Sebelum berinisiatif memberikan flame pada saya. Jika melakukannya, artinya anda bukan saja tidak punya mata, tapi juga tidak punya otak! Oke, cukup sekian warningnya! Maaf kalo sedikit keras dan happy reading :)

OWO

Dua orang duduk saling berhadapan. Satu orang, pemuda tampan berambut raven yang masih muda. Kira-kira umurnya 17 tahun. Sedangkan yang satunya, wanita berambut biru dengan bunga mawar putih menghiasi rambutnya. Wanita modis itu kira-kira berumur 25 tahun.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apa kamu menyetujuinya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tarifku mahal," Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menjawab dengan angkuh.

"Tidak masalah. Asal kamu menyenangkan timku, berapapun akan kubayar," sahut si wanita dengan wajah _stoic_ khasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah," putusnya akhirnya. Ia pun pergi bersama wanita yang tadi memperkenalkan dirin sebagai Konan, _Manager _Akatsuki, salah satu klub sepakbola di Jepang.

Selama perjalanan, berkali-kali Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melayani siapapun malam ini. Ia masih lelah, setelah tadi siang melayani pesta tante-tante girang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak tamu. Ayahnya sendiri yang menyuruhnya bekerja seperti itu. Jika tidak menurut, ibunya akan disiksa dengan keji.

Hubungan keluarga Sasuke memang berantakan. Fugaku bukanlah ayah kandung. Menurut yang didengar dari ayah tirinya itu, ia adalah anak haram. Buah cinta ibunya, Mikoto dengan kekasihnya yang meninggalkan begitu saja saat sedang mengandung dirinya. Karena malu, pihak keluarga akhirnya menikahkan dengan Fugaku. Tapi sepertinya sang kakek salah memilih menantu. Karena kenyataannya hidup sang anak beserta cucunya jadi menderita begini.

Sasuke menjadi gigolo sejak SMP. Ironisnya, Fugaku yang pertama melakukannya. Setelah sang kakek meninggal, ayah tirinya itu memang menunjukkan belangnya sebagai pria bengis yang tak segan-segan main tangan.

Sasuke dan ibunya tidak bisa lepas dari Fugaku karena sang ibu sakit-sakitan dan Sasuke tak ingin menambah kesakitannya dengan pergi kesana kemari mencari tempat tinggal baru. Apalagi di kota besar dan tidak ada sanak keluarga sama sekali. Lagipula sekalipun kabur, Fugaku pasti tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja.

Mau melapor polisi? Terlalu rumit! Itu malah akan membuat sang ibu mengetahui segalanya dan pasti akan terpukul karenanya. Sasuke memang tidak memberitahu ibunya tentang apa yang dilakukan Fugaku padanya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti ibunya dengan kenyataan pahit dirinya telah dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu oleh ayah sendiri.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke juga berusaha agar Fugaku tidak menyentuh ibunya, secuil pun. Maka, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi korban kebengisan pria pemilik _Club Malam_ itu.

OWO

Mobil sampai di penginapan mewah yang sepertinya sengaja disewa klub sepak bola asuhan pelatih Madara itu. Sebenarnya Akatsuki berasal dari Kyoto, bertandang ke Shibuya untuk _second legs _mereka dalam pertandingan final Piala Jepang.

"Wah, ini menu kita selama di Shibuya, _manager_?" sapa pemain berambut perak yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Ia menoel-noel Sasuke dan langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku," tandasnya dingin. Para pemain yang sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah itu tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu di sini untuk disentuh. Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang seperti itu?" celetuk pemain berambut _orange_ dengan tindik di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan keangkuhan. Seolah-olah harga dirinya tetap tinggi di sini.

Pada dasarnya Sasuke memang pemuda yang dingin dan angkuh. Semua itu semakin parah saat dirinya menjadi gigolo. Sesungguhnya ia benci kenyataan dirinya menjadi budak pemuas nafsu. Ia menutup dirinya yang kotor dengan topeng keangkuhan. Hal itu untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Ia mengenali diri sendiri sebagai sosok yang kuat dan berharga diri tinggi. Ia tidak ingin lemah dan harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena menitikkan air mata meratapi nasib malangnya.

Meskipun semua orang menertawai dirinya karena hal itu, ia tak peduli. Ia sudah cukup menderita, hanya itu yang bisa menghiburnya. Begitulah jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Tak menyadari, jika sebenarnya, itulah yang membuat semua orang tertarik menyewanya. Siapapun pasti penasaran, ingin mendengar suara-suara ketidakberdayaannya. Secara selama ini ia angkuh dan tidak pernah bersuara, jika tidak penting.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan!"

Tepukan Konan di bahu, menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hei kalian semua. Perkenalkan ini Sasuke. Kalian tahu? Tarifnya mahal sekali. Jadi jangan perlakukan dia murahan," kata _manager _itu pada timnya.

Sasuke memang memasang tarif tinggi jika sedang tidak ingin melayani tamu. Hal itu untuk membuat tamu mengurungkan niat menyewanya. Meski jarang cara itu berhasil. Karena memang para penyewanya orang-orang kaya.

Bagi Akatsuki, tidak masalah kehilangan uang untuk menyewa gigolo. Toh uang dari hadiah pertandingan, jika menang, jauh lebih tinggi. Cinta tak mengenal gender. Tak ada yang memungkiri pepatah itu. Hidup dengan teman berjenis kelamin sama dalam satu atap dan satu kesempatan bisa menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta.

Hal itulah yang terjadi di Akatsuki. Dan Konan tidak mau, ada anak buahnya yang kesulitan jalan saat pertandingan lantaran malamnya bercinta dengan kekasih. Karena itulah ia dan Madara, selaku pelatih tim, menyediakan pelayanan gigolo untuk memuaskan anak buahnya, yang rata-rata usianya sekitar 20 tahun ke atas. Agar tidak menyentuh pasangan yang memang hobi sekali mereka lakukan tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Aku Hidan," Pemain yang menyambut Sasuke tadi memperkenalkan diri. Yang lain pun mengikuti. Nagato, Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi dan Orocimaru. Itulah nama-nama pemain inti Akatsuki yang akan bermain dengan Sasuke. Pemain cadangan tidak ikut karena di penginapan itu memang khusus pemain inti.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," Konan yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu mengundurkan diri.

"Sebagai _coach, _aku akan melatih kalian," Madara terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan yang lain menyahut tidak jelas.

"Kalau seperti itu tidak perlu dilatih _coach_..."

"Ah, _coach _ini mencari kesempatan. Nanti paman Hashirama cemburu loh..."

Bla... bla... bla...

"Sudahlah ayo kita _kick off_!" tandas Madara menghentikan cerocosan anak buahnya.

OWO

"Ugh..." Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tidak mau menyerah hanya karena Madara mengulum _putting_ susunya dengan beringas. Sedangkan tangan pelatih itu meremas-remas kejantanannya yang berdiri dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Sasuke memang sudah telanjang bulat dan kini tubuhnya sedang terlentang di ranjang untuk di-_foreplay _Madara. Yang lain hanya menonton dan tak jarang mereka menggesek-gesek barang sendiri melihat tontonan erotis itu.

Sasuke memang disediakan hanya untuk dimasuki. Untuk _foreplay _Madara yang melakukannya. Hal itu sudah disepakati saat negosiasi tadi.

"Hm..." Madara kembali naik ke atas dan membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman ganasnya. Ia menjulurkan lidah, meminta izin Sasuke untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke mengerti, ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Madara pun melenggang masuk. Menyapu rongga mulut Sasuke, menyapa deretan gigi rapinya.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang memompa kejantanan Sasuke mulai merasakan cairan kental di telapak tangan. Diratakan cairan sperma itu di jari, lalu secara perlahan ditusukkan ke lubang anus Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengerang dan akhirnya menggigit lidah Madara. Segera Madara melepas kuncian mulutnya. Sasuke harap-harap cemas memandangnya. Takut-takut kalau Madara akan marah. Namun ternyata tidak, Madara hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tidak melepaskan jarinya yang sedang menzig-zagkan lubang Sasuke.

"Aaahhh..." tubuh Sasuke melengkung saat jari Madara menemukan titik kenikmatan jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Disentuhnya titik itu berkali-kali, membuat Sasuke klimaks untuk yang kedua.

Merasa sudah cukup, Madara mengeluarkan jarinya dan beranjak dari ranjang. "_Foreplay_ sudah cukup. Sekarang terserah kalian mau apa. Tapi ingat, tetap perlakukan dia sebaik mungkin," katanya memberi pesan pada timnya yang siap-siap mengoleskan _sex oil_ pada kejantanan masing-masing. Mempersiapkan diri untuk _kick off._

Sasuke kini sedang menungging dengan Kakuzu melakukan penetrasi pada lubangnya. Tidak ada desahan karena mulutnya sedang tersumpal kejantanan Hidan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kakuzu terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Melesakkan miliknya dalam lubang Sasuke sedalam-dalamnya. Tangannya juga ikut berperan serta meremas-remas pantat Sasuke. Sementara itu Hidan juga terus mendorong miliknya agar lebih dalam menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke. Tangannya mengacak rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke.

Cukup lama melakukan penetrasi, mereka akhirnya klimaks. Kakuzu menyemburkan cairannya dalam tubuh Sasuke dan Hidan dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah klimaks dengan meneteskan cairannya di sprei.

Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi. Sebenarnya maksimal _threesome, _tapi Tobi yang memang sedikit autis, menyerobot seenaknya. Masih dalam posisi menungging, Sasori dan Deidara melakukan penetrasi bersamaan dalam lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan, namun ia berusaha kuat. Tobi menyodorkan kejantanannya di depan Sasuke. Meminta Sasuke untuk mengoralnya. Sebenarnya Tobi tidak tahu apa-apa dalam hal ini, hanya saja tadi sudah menyerobot sehingga mau tidak mau harus ikut dalam permainan 'sepak bola tendang masuk' itu.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terkoyak jadi dua saat dua kejantanan dalam tubuhnya bergerak keluar masuk. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi mulutnya juga sedang sibuk mengoral Tobi. Beberapa saat kemudian kejantanan Sasori dan Deidara semakin berdenyut-denyut dalam tubuh Sasuke. Demikian juga Tobi yang menggeliat kegelian menahan serangan kenikmatan itu.

Dalam satu sentakan kuat, Sasori dan Deidara menyemburkan sarinya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Tobi yang juga klimaks dalam mulut Sasuke. Cairan Sasuke sendiri juga telah menetes untuk kesekian kalianya. Nampaknya keluarnya cairan hasrat sendiri dibalas dengan masuknya cairan hasrat oranglain.

Kini giliran Orocimaru dan Kisame yang beraksi. Orocimaru tidur terlentang dengan posisi 69 terhadap Sasuke. Orocimaru mengulum Sasuke dan Sasuke mengulum Orocimaru. Sedangkan Kisame melakukan penetrasi di lubang Sasuke yang sudah sangat memerah. Gerakan maju mundur mereka lakukan dan akhirnya mereka pun klimaks. Orocimaru menelan cairan Sasuke yang klimaks sambil menyemburkan cairannya sendiri yang juga klimaks ke dalam mulut pemuda gigolo itu. Kisame turut menyumbangkan sarinya melalui lubang Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah tak sanggup lagi, melanjutkan permainan ini. Tubuh Sasuke melemas karena ejakulasi berkali-kali. Untungnya keempat pemain tersisa, Nagato, Pein, Itachi dan Zetsu masih bersabar menunggu kepulihannya.

Beberapa menit istirahat Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan lagi. Kini posisinya terlentang di ranjang. Nagato membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Sasuke yang ter-_ekspose_ akibat pemasangan bantal di bawah pantat. Sedangkan Zetsu menduduki dada Sasuke dan menyodorkan miliknya untuk dioral. Tak lama kemudian mereka mencapai puncaknya.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Bintang-bintang menari dalam dunianya yang memutih. Tak lama ia menikmati indahnya surga dunia itu karena Pein yang ingin bermain sendiri segera menarik tubuh ringkihnya. Pein membawa Sasuke turun ranjang lalu menghimpitnya di dinding. Tinggi badan keduanya yang sama membuat posisi mereka seimbang.

Setelah saling melumat bibir, Pein membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menghadap dinding. Ia menarik pinggul Sasuke dan melakukan penetrasi ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aghhh... aaahhh..." Mulut Sasuke yang terbebas pun mendesah tak karuan. Setelah cukup lama melakukan penetrasi, Pein pun klimaks. Sasuke tersungkur di lantai, menyandarkan kepala di dinding. Lantai tempatnya berpijak penuh _slime _dan tetesan peluh. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Bibirnya nampak membengkak dengan saliva bercampur sperma menetes di sudutnya.

Kini tinggal ia sendiri. Hidung bangirnya menghirup bau amis khas seks di kamar luas ini. Ah, bukan kamar ini tapi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang bagai tong sampah. Tempat membuang nafsu orang-orang. Sasuke menggigit bibir demi menahan isaknya.

"Menangislah, jika ingin menangis..." suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Ah, bodohnya ia menganggap semua ini sudah selesai. Masih ada seseorang yang tersisa. Dan tentu saja pemain itu menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tangis agar bisa segera bermain. Begitulah pendapat Sasuke tentang pemain berambut hitam yang dikuncir di belakang leher.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan jika memang anda menginginkannya!" Sasuke membalikkan badan pasrah.

Pemain bermata sama dengannya itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibir. Ia beranjak dari sofa, membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa bantal, guling, selimut serta sprei. Pemain bernama Itachi itu kemudian membereskan ranjang, menyingkirkan segala sesuatu di situ yang ternoda berbagai macam cairan seks, lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Sasuke hanya tercengang melihatnya. Arah matanya mengikuti Itachi yang membuang selimut, sprei, bantal, guling yang ternoda tadi ke keranjang kotor. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu membopong tubuh ringkih Sasuke ke ranjang. Sasuke hanya menatapnya pasrah, sedikit menyiapkan diri terhadap permainan yang akan disuguhkan Itachi.

Namun diluar dugaan, Itachi justru merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. "Hal yang ingin kulakukan padamu... " ujarnya dengan senyum lembut. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut Sasuke yang basah karena peluh.

Tanpa disadari bening yang mengambang di pelupuk mata Sasuke bergulir. Ia masih terus memandangi Itachi yang juga memandangnya lekat.

"Tidur dan bermimpilah yang indah. Esok pasti lebih baik..." Itachi tersenyum lagi sebelum mengatupkan kelopak mata. Sasuke membalas senyum tulus itu dan ia pun menenggelamkan kilauan indah bebatuan _onyx _dalam kelopak matanya.

Yeah, semoga esok lebih baik.

OWO

Silauan berkas sinar putih dan suara gemuruh membangunkan Sasuke. Benda pertama yang tertangkap sepasang _onyx_-nya adalah jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 7, kemudian televisi layar datar berukuran besar, sedang menayangkan _celebration _kemenangan Akatsuki FC atas Shibuya FC. Dua tim yang bertemu di _Grand Final_ dan pertandingannya ditayangkan langsung oleh 6 stasiun televisi swasta di Jepang pada pukul 03.00 dini hari tadi.

Sasuke turut bahagia, apalagi kemenangan 3-1 dengan total _agregat_ 4-2 itu berkat _striker _Itachi yang malam ini mencetak _Hat Trick. _Karena itu juga ia dinobatkan sebagai _Player Of the Match_.

Sasuke turun ranjang—ia memang masih berada di penginapan Akatsuki—dengan sedikit menggernyit karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dipungutnya pakaiannya yang berserakan lalu mengenakan seadanya. Ada yang mengejutkan saat merasakan getaran di _handphone _miliknya. _Onyx_-nya terpaku pada sebuah pesan dari nomer tak dikenal.

Perlahan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum yang benar-benar mengekspresikan , benar kata Itachi 'Esok pasti lebih baik'.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar penginapan setelah mengambil amplop honornya. Tangannya menggenggam _ponsel_ yang menyimpan SMS yang sedikitnya akan mengubah hidupnya lebih baik. SMS dari seseorang yang menghabiskan 5 tahun hidupnya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan tercela yang dilakukan demi membela seseorang tercinta.

_Teme, aku sudah keluar penjara.  
>Sebenarnya sudah 3 hari yang lalu.<br>Maaf, baru menghubungimu sekarang, hehe...  
>Kemarin aku mencari tempat untuk kita tinggal.<br>Aku sudah menemukannya, tidak jauh dari Tokyo tapi cukup tersembunyi.  
>Saat ini aku sudah bersama Ibumu, kau segera menyusul ke stasiun ya!<br>Kereta akan berangkat setengah jam dari waktu aku mengirim SMS ini.  
>Kutunggu Teme...<br>Aku mencintaimu..._

_-Dobe-_

_Sender: +8123579392  
>Received: 07.00.23<br>09-10-2011_

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga FF konyol ini. Terinspirasi dari Liga Inggris yang sering bikin saya dan temen-temen kosan ribut gara-gara rebutan TV XD orz! Mind to REVIEW minna? Ingat ya, NO FLAME! Soalnya sudah diperingatkan tadi ^^


End file.
